creepypasta_storyscomfandomcom-20200214-history
Solomon's Funeral
Remember Solomon Fix? That Cute Yellow Bear Solomon Fix (also known as Solomon FIX) is the first Random! Cartoons short. The cartoon aired on December 6, 2008 along with the shorts MooBeard the Cow Pirate and Two Witch Sisters. There are not many characters in Solomon Fix, but there are more characters in it than some other Random! Cartoons. The short was made in Hollywood, USA. Solomon Fix was created by Doug TenNapel.... I going to tell you it all started with me taking a walk through the neighborhood. As I was walking back home, I found a VHS tape lying on the road. I looked at the front and it was a bootleg copy of Random Cartoon Season 1, strangely it was labeled: "Solomon's Funeral". Then, I looked at the note saying: "!gnihctaw retfa xif nomolos yb dellik eb yaM uoY :GNINRAW" I took the tape home and popped it on my old VCR player. The screen went static for good 20 seconds. After that, The screen went black for 5 seconds. It looked perfectly normal; The Random Cartoons Logo was there, the intro of the Cartoon was different. a teddy bear named Solomon Fix comes out of his house. "Goodbye house! Have a good day!" says Solomon. Outside the house, another teddy bear named Klemp and a stuffed monkey named Mumpy wait for Solomon Fix. "Klemp! Hey Klemp! Hello, Mumpy!" says Solomon, surprised. "So, uh, what's in the hand?" asks Klemp. "Oh! Uh...nothing. Nothing at all." fibs Solomon. "Oh I see. You got nothin' in your....GIMME THAT!" says Klemp as he swipes a paper out of Solomon Fix's hand. "It looks like Sol got assigned to a human." says Klemp to Mumpy. "Cool" says Mumpy. On the paper, it said Human Assignment: on the top, had a picture of a Realistic human child in the middle, and said "..." on the bottom. This Didn't Strike me off as "Odd" That it didn't say "Ned" Maybe it was a glitch. "pmelK tser eht ekil eid ...eerf si htaeD llA ,nekorb si htaeD." says Solomon, Whats odd is that he said something backwards... Instead of Mumpy saying his usual line; It Froze! This VHS was... Odd. Instead of Solomon saying "Bum-chicky-bum! Chicky-boo-chicky-bum-bum!" He Says: "yhW !gnuoy oot saw ehS ?yhW ?doG ,yhW" It Basically Translates to: "Why, God? Why? She was too young! Why?!". I Was Creeped out and covered my Eyes, Basically It Does Not Go to the scene with the Chipmunks... It Goes to the Ned Scene; I was covering my eyes, Suddently I Heard a cry: "SOOOLLLLOOO!!!" "WHY!! FFFFIXXXX!!!" Upon my return, I was faced with the visage of Solomon Fix plummeting from the door, probably about 50 feet up, and landing on the tarmac with a sickening crunch. As this transpired, I noticed an odd smell emanating from the VCR, seconds before it caught fire. Fortunately I was able to put out the fire before it spread. Unfortunately, the VCR was a write-off and I accidentally inhaled some of the fumes, which led to endemic and seemingly inexplicable nightmares over the next few weeks. Seeking closure, I tried to remove the tape from the remains of the VCR, from where I could (hopefully) play it on another VCR. Though I achieved this, upon playing the tape in a second VCR (again from Goodwill) the only footage which was legible was the shot of Solomon's corpse at the end of act one which, for some reason, had melded with the opening theme. I Was Angry to find out "Who The Hell made this!!".